


Should've Known Better

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Set between season 1 and season 2, after Meredith finds out about Addison. Derek should've known better. (inspired by but not based around Richard Marx's song Should've Known Better)





	Should've Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

It was another sleepless night. Derek had seemed to have been having a lot of those lately. Since Meredith had found out about Addison, she’d been avoiding him. He didn’t blame her. How could he? He should’ve told her.

He hadn't told her, though, and he couldn’t change that. And he hated it. He hated the look of shock and hurt Meredith had gotten on her face when Addison introduced herself as his wife. He hated that it was his fault that look had been there. Sure, it had been Addison’s words that had elicited that look. But those words wouldn’t have had that impact had he told her himself earlier on.

Derek rolled onto his belly and slammed his fist into his pillow.

He should’ve known better, he thought. He should’ve known better than to keep that a secret, than to think he’d be able to resolve the issues with Addison quietly. He should’ve known better than to think that was a good idea.

He should’ve known better. He should’ve known better than to go home with Meredith that first night. He should’ve known better than to fall in love with her. He was married, and, as he had learned the morning after they met, Meredith was his coworker. Any sensible person would have known better.

Most of all, he thought, he should’ve known better than to let Meredith fall in love with him. With the way things between them began, it was inevitable that one or both of them would get hurt. If he had been clear from the start, she wouldn’t be hurting right now. He knew she was probably lying in bed like he was, wishing things were different, wishing he would’ve known better.


End file.
